


Pill

by ImSijik



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: F/F
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSijik/pseuds/ImSijik





	Pill

 발작은 말 그대로 갑작스럽게 일어났다.

 새벽 세 시경 피오나 힐은 렉싱턴 로비스트 회사의 정치부 사무실에 앉아있었다. 그때 피오나의 팀은 소아전문병원 설립을 목표로 하는 한 재단의 정부 입법 관련 로비를 다루고 있었다. 한달간 매달렸음에도 일은 진척이 없었고, 팀원들은 일상을 포기하고 모든 인맥과 정보력을 동원해 로비 활동을 벌였다. 거기엔 직접 사람들을 만나고 교섭하는 것만큼 많은 서류 작업이 뒤따랐다. 그 중에서도 피오나의 업무량은 압도적이었다. 팀의 리더로서 그녀가 처리해야 하는 일의 양은 상상을 초월했다. 이틀간 잠을 자지 않고 일을 하는 건 피오나에게 당연하게 여겨질 정도였다. 팀원들은 조금이라도 눈을 붙이라고 했지만, 그때마다 피오나는 항상 같은 대답만 했다.

_"내무부 출신은 72시간 정도는 자지 않고 일 할 수 있어요."_

 여기서 정말 놀라운 점은 그게 허풍이 아니라는 것이었다. 피오나가 지난 6개월간 처리해낸 로비 내역을 보면 그녀가 자는 시간보다 일 하는 시간이 더 길다는 걸 모를 수가 없었다. 그럼에도 불구하고 언제나 활력 넘치고 집중력을 잃지 않았다. 때문에 피오나가 58시간 동안 자지 않고 사무실에 붙어 일을 하고 있을 때도 팀원들은 아무 걱정없이 집으로 돌아가 짧게나마 숙면을 취할 수 있었다.

 버블에 오랫동안 몸 담은 사람들에게 58시간 각성 상태란 임계점도 되지 못 했다. 하루에 50mg의 애더럴을 먹으며 10년을 살다보면 오히려 그보다 짧은 시간동안 깨어있는 게 더 불안감을 불러오기 마련이다. 피오나 역시 마찬가지였다. 앞으로 입안 상정까지 단 5일 밖에 남지 않은 시점에서 고작 58시간 동안 자지 못 했다는 이유로 피곤함을 느낀다면 이 바닥에서 그건 프로답지 못한 행동이었다.

 피오나가 마지막 남은 애더럴을 삼킨 게 바로 새벽 세 시경. 회사에 남은 사람이라곤 피오나와 프레스팀의 교대 직원 몇 명과 청소부가 전부였다. 그리고 청소부가 피오나의 사무실을 치우기 위해 들어온 게 새벽 세 시 10분이었다. 평소대로 말 없이 쓰레기통만 비우려던 청소부는 피오나가 바닥에 쓰러져 있는 것을 보고 너무 과로한 나머지 잠들었다고 생각했다. 하지만 피오나의 몸은 경련을 일으키고 있었고, 청소부는 곧장 데스크로 달려가 도움을 요청했다.

 피오나가 다시 정신이 들었을 때는 오전 아홉 시였다. 병원 침대에서 깨어난 피오나에게 의사가 내린 진단은 간단했다.  _애더럴 과다 복용으로 인한 간 손상_. 그럼에도 불구하고 의사는 약이 떨어졌다는 피오나의 말에 애더럴을 처방해줬다. 런던 중심부에서 일하는 의사들에게 애더럴 과다 복용 환자는 일상이었고, 처방전을 써주지 않아도 어떻게든 약을 구하리라는 걸 알았기에 이런 모순된 상황이 발생할 수 밖에 없었다.

_"오늘 퇴원은 불가 합니다. 자진퇴원도 안 돼요. 무조건 내일 퇴원하십시오."_

 이게 의사가 할 수 있는 유일한 양심적 행동이었다.

 피오나의 발작 소식을 들은 팀원들은 급하게 전화를 걸어 그녀의 상태를 확인했다. 괜찮냐는 안부의 말을 묻기도 전에 피오나가 먼저 입을 열었다.

_"미안해요, 오늘 퇴원을 못 할 것 같아요. 그래서 그러는데 업무 자료 좀 메일로 보내주겠어요?"_

 팀원들은 처음에 그녀가 농담을 하는 줄 알았다. 하지만 피오나 힐은 일에 관해서는 결코 농담을 하는 사람이 아니었다. 

 피오나가 병실 침대에 앉아 메일을 확인했을 때, 병실 문이 열렸다.  _병원식은 질색인데_ , 라는 생각을 하며 피오나가 고개를 들었을 때 병실 안에는 뜻밖의 인물이 서 있었다. 그녀의 지난 상사이자 가장 가까운 친구인 내무장관 테레사 메이였다.

 "여긴 어떻게 알고 왔어요?" 급하게 휴대폰을 숨기며 피오나가 말했다.

 "닉이 알려줬어. 이 근처 독립자문위원회 왔다고 얘기했더니, 네가 입원해 있다고."

 테레사는 피오나 옆에 앉더니 아랫입술을 살짝 깨물었다. 링거 바늘이 꽂힌 피오나의 손목을 내려다보는 테레사의 속눈썹이 살짝 떨렸다. 피오나는 그런 테레사를 보며 닉의 방정 맞은 혀를 뽑아야겠다고 다짐했다.

 "별 거 아니에요. 그냥 좀 과로해서 그런 거예요." 소매를 내리며 피오나가 말했다.

 "아직도 그 약 먹는 거야?"

 "버블에서 애더럴 안 먹는 사람이 어딨어요. 다들 각성제 하나씩에는 중독 되어 있잖아요. 물론 저는 무려 세 가지에나 중독 되어 있지만."

 말을 다 내뱉자마자 피오나는 즉시 자신이 한 말을 후회했다. 피오나에게 자신의 중독이나 건강 상태는 농담의 소재였지만, 테레사에게는 아니었기 때문이다. 그녀가 주변 사람들의 건강에 대해 얼마나 예민한지 잠시 잊은 것이다. 

_멍청하게. 테레사 앞에서 왜 그런 말을 한 거야._

 테레사가 피오나의 손을 잡았을 때, 피오나는  자신의 뺨을 한 대 치고 싶었다.  테레사를 걱정시키다니 그건 피오나에게 금지 목록 최상단에 위치한 일이었다.

 "그런데 병원에 이렇게 오래 있어도 돼요? 혹시라도 플리트 가의 돼지들이 테레사가 여기 있었던 걸 알면 온갖 추측성 기사를 써댈 거예요. 더 이상 업무를 볼 능력이 되지 않는다는 둥, 별 거지 같은-"

 "하지만 내가 나가면 다시 일 할 거잖니."

 피오나는 입꼬리를 말아올리며 숨을 크게 들이켰다. 다른 사람이었다면 남의 일 참견하지 말고 꺼지라고 했겠지만 상대가 테레사인 이상 피오나가 할 수 있는 거라곤 그녀가 원하는 대로 가만히 있는 것 뿐이었다.

 "적어도 내 앞에서는 약을 안 먹으니까."

 "나중에 은퇴하면 재활치료사로 전향하세요. 재능이 넘치니까."

 테레사는 슬쩍 웃더니 피오나의 코를 살짝 꼬집었다. 피오나는 괜히 앓는 척을 하며 코 끝을 손바닥으로 문질렀다.

 "테레사, 걱정해주는 건 정말 고맙지만 난 일을 해야 돼요. 돈 벌려고 그러는 것도 있지만, 이번에 하는 일은 정말 좋은 일이라구요. 영국에서 최초로 소아전문병원을 설립하는 일이란 말이에요. 많은 아이들을 살리는 일이라구요."

 "나한테는 너도 그런 아이들 중 한 명이야."

 피오나는 다시 한 번 입을 다물었다.  _테레사는 정말이지 가끔 저렇게 낯 간지러운 소리를 아무렇지 않게 한다니까._  피오나는 부디 자신의 얼굴이 붉어져 있지 않기를 바랐다.

 테레사는 피오나가 베개 뒤에 숨겨둔 휴대폰을 찾아내 전원을 끄더니 그대로 피오나의 어깨를 눌렀다. 피오나는 강제적으로 침대에 누워 눈을 감았다. 자는 척이라도 하면 테레사가 떠날 테고 그러면 다시 일을 할 수 있을 터였다. 하지만 그러한 결심과 달리 마치 어린 아이를 달래듯, 자신의 어깨를 토닥이는 테레사의 손길에 피오나는 정말 잠이 들어버리고 말았다. 얼마나 어처구니 없는 일이란 말인가! 잠결에 테레사가 병실을 나가기 전 자신의 이마에 입 맞추는 것을 느낄 수 있었지만, 피오나는 깨어날 수 없었다. 오히려 그 입맞춤으로 더 깊은 잠에 빠져들었다.

 _일어나면 바로 약을 먹을 거야._  그런 결심을 하며 피오나는 온몸의 힘을 빼고 베개에 얼굴을 묻었다.


End file.
